Sonata
by hngmlfy
Summary: Johnny akan selalu mendengar Jaehyun. Another JohnJae Fanfiction ft. Doyoung


**ANOTHER JOHNJAE FANFICTION**

 **Rate : T**

 **I Don't own anything**

 **Don't bash the Pair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Denting yang dihasilkan oleh tuts balok putih dan hitam sesuai dengan jemari lentik yang menari di atasnya. Irama yang membuat sebuah medan magnet bagimu untuk tetap terpaku, sepertinya apa yang aku ajarkan padanya berhasil menarik perhatianmu hingga saat ini.

Saat pertama kali, membiarkanmu melangkah perlahan mendekatinya, hal itu seperti pilihan berat dalam hidupku.

Bukan karena aku terbiasa melihatnya sendirian, tapi karena pencitraan akan dirimu yang terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya melihatmu melangkah padanya yang masih sibuk dengan tuts piano yang ia mainkan dan memandangnya lekat lekat. Seandainya penggemarmu melihatmu tengah menatap lekat padanya aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelahnya, membayangkan saja aku tidak ingin.

Aku masih tetap duduk di sudut ruangan dan selalu memangku gitarku,memandang dirimu yang sibuk menatapnya lekat, terkadang menyapa dan mengajaknya bicara meski hanya mendapatkan imbalan seulas senyum tipis. Aku tahu bagimu itu sudah cukup.

Hari ini kau datang setelah mengakhiri kelas terakhir, kau membuka pintu ruang music ini dengan sedikit kasar. Dia menoleh ke arahmu yang tengah menormalkan napasmu yang memburu.

Tangannya mulai menyentuh tuts piano dan kembali memainkan satu komposisi music yang aku ajarkan. Komposisi music untuk instrument tunggal yang menjadi favoritmu –entah karena dia yang memainkannya atau memang kau paham dengan music yang ia mainkan-

-Sebuah sonata

.

.

.

.

 **SONATA**

 _Adakah kau saksikan aku mendengarkanmu?_

.

Hari ini adalah tepat bulan ke empat sejak kau rutin mengunjunginya, terkadang aku hanya menggelengkan kepala melihatmu hanya duduk menatapnya yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Tak jarang aku melihatmu tersenyum simpul dan mengusap kepalanya.

Sebegitu perhatiannya kah dirimu kepadanya?

Gema tepukan tanganmu menarikku dari keterpakuanku pada tingkahmu yang selalu memperhatikannya, kau kini tengah bertepuk tangan sedangkan dia menatapmu dan tersenyum simpul.

Manis.

"Permainanmu semakin bagus Jaehyun-er, kapan kapan kau harus mengajarkannya padaku ya" suaramu memecah riuh tepukan yang masih kau lakukan.

Bias merah menodai pipi putihnya saat kau memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel semanis itu. Dia mengangguk antusias.

Aku menarik sudut bibirku mengembangkan senyum tipis saat melihat kalian berdua berinteraksi seakan akan kalian telah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama, bukan hanya dalam waktu empat bulan saja.

"Apa harimu menyenangkan?" pertanyaan yang selalu kau lontarkan setiap kali bertemu dengannya.

Lagi-lagi dia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau ingin menceritakan harimu yang menyenangkan padaku?" kau memulai lagi sebuah pembicaraan.

Tidak seperti citramu diluar sana, saat berhadapan dengannya kau begitu terbuka sangat berbeda saat kau melewati pintu ruang music ini. Kau terkenal begitu dingin dan susah diraih.

-bahkan bermimpi pun aku tak bisa membayangkan kau mau berbicara sebanyak itu.

Aku melihatnya menggeleng lemah lalu beranjak dari duduknya menuju meja yang ada disudut lain ruangan tempat ia meletakkan tasnya. Dia meraih tas tanpa motif apapun itu dan kembali berjalan kearahmu.

"Kau punya hadiah untukku?" sekali lagi suaramu mengalun seakan menuntut sebuah perhatian dari pemuda dengan rambut hitam alami itu.

Dia menggeleng dan meraih sebuah notes dan pena dari tasnya kemudian menuliskan sesuatu.

Aku tak bisa melihat dari jarak pandangku yang cukup jauh dari kalian, mengingat tulisannya yang berjajar rapi dan kecil.

Kau mengerutkan keningmu saat Helena menunjukkan apa yang ia tulis.

 _"Aku punya permintaan untuk Johnny hyung"_

Suaramu lamat-lamat membaca rangkaian huruf di notes miliknya kau mengerutkan keningmu dan memandangnya heran.

Kau selalu membaca tulisannya karena itu satu-satunya cara kau mengerti maksudnya. Maksud pemuda dengan helai hitam redup yang selalu kau inginkan perhatiannya, maksud pemuda yang menjadi junior favoritmu –sejak empat bulan lalu- yang kehilangan kemampuan berbicaranya.

Ya-

Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengetahui maksud Jaehyun yang tak bisa meneriakan bahkan membisikan pikirannya.

"Kau ingin apa?"

Jaehyun tersenyum lalu menulis lagi pada notesnya menunjukkannya dengan cepat setelah ia selesai menuliskannya.

 _"Aku ingin Johnny dengarkan ini, Sonata"_

Kemudian kau tersenyum dan menatapnya dalam, aku yakin kau terkesan pada permintaan sederhananya yang tanpa ia minta pun akan selalu kau lakukan.

"-Aku selalu mendengarkanmu Jaehyun-er."

.

.

.

 _Kau akan mendengar dendang hening merawatmu, tak lekang mendenting_

Kau masih saja mendengarkan permainan pianonya membuatku menghela nafas bosan. Aku letakkan gitarku menyandar pada dinding yang sedari tadi menopang beban tubuhku.

Melangkah mendekati kalian yang sibuk dengan pikiran kalian sendiri. Kau yang sibuk mencurahkan perhatianmu pada lantunan nada lembut yang dimainkan sosok yang kau anggap berharga. Dia yang sibuk mencurahkan perhatiannya pada tuts-tuts balok.

Jemari lentiknya telah terbiasa dengan tuts hitam putih, seakan jemari itu menari di atasnya dengan gemulai yang berdampak pada sebuah keterpesonaan pada sosokmu.

"Kalian asyik sekali." Suaraku memecah hening sesaat ketika ia usai menekan tuts terakhir, mengakhiri permainan pianonya.

Jaehyun menatapku dan tersenyum lebar lalu meraih tanganku dan mengayunkannya.

Kau menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau mengganggu kami," sahutanmu membuatku melemparkan lirikan tajamku. Sesaat kemudian aku mendengarkan suara kulit yang bertemu.

Aku tersenyum ketika melihat Jaehyun memukul lenganmu dan memandangmu tajam.

"Bagus Jaehyun, pukul saja pangeran jadi-jadian itu," selorohku.

Kau mencibir pelan, kemudian memberikan notes Jaehyun saat kau melihatnya menunjuk notes yang ada di dekatmu.

Dia menulis sesuatu.

 _"Doyoung hyung belum pulang? Jaehyun pikir sudah pulang."_

Lagi-lagi kau membacanya, seakan akan pesan itu untukmu padahal itu untukku.

"Aku bisa membacanya sendiri," ujarku ketus. "-Aku baru mau pulang saat melihatmu memainkan sonata untuk pangeranmu." Entah kenapa saat mengucapkan kata pangeranmu dadaku seakan dihimpit sesuatu. Sangat sesak

"Permainanmu semakin bagus Jaehyun," gumamku yang berusaha mengusir rasa sesak itu.

Jaehyun menatapku dan tersenyum senang mendengarkan pujian dariku. Kau menyeringai tipis dan mengangkat bahunya lalu pandanganku menatap pada sebuah lengan yang terulur menyentuh lenganmu, lengannya, lengan Jaehyun.

 _"Dan aku beruntung karena selalu mendengarkan melodi indah darinya yang tak pernah berhenti mengisi keheningan hidupku."_

Aku terpekur melihat sorot matamu saat menatapnya dengan sendu.

Sebegitu pentingnya kah dentingan tuts piano yang dihasilkan oleh sosok pemuda tak bersuara dihadapan kita ini?

.

.

.

 _Jangan lupa disini ada yang gelisah_

.

Hari ini hujan saat tengah hari, aku menghela nafas berat. Ruang musik saat tengah hari selalu sepi karena anggota klub masih sibuk dengan kelasnya.

Dosen pengajar kelasku sedang dinas keluar kota dan itu membuatku melangkah menuju ruangan ini. Sedikit rasa kaget saat aku mendapatkan pintu tak terkunci, perlahan aku membukanya dan mendapati sosoknya tengah duduk di sisi jendela lebar yang menampakkan tetesan hujan yang menerpa gelas kaca.

"Kau tidak ada kelas Jae?" sapaku membuatmu menoleh kemudian tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Aku mendekatinya yang kini sudah mengambil notes miliknya.

 _"Doyoung hyung membolos?"_ tulisan rapinya membuatku terkekeh kemudian menggeleng, aku menarik sebuah kursi kayu dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Tidak, aku bukan mahasiswa nakal yang suka membolos seperti pangeranmu itu," ujarku.

Dia tersenyum lalu menuliskan sesuatu.

 _"Johnny hyung bukan pangeranku,tapi—"_

Aku tidak menunggunya selesai menulis karena aku melihatnya saat tangannya menggoreskan ujung pena bertinta biru itu menyayat serat kertas notes miliknya.

"Tapi, kau berharap dia akan menjadi pangeranmu kan?" potongku saat dia menggoreskan garis panjang yang menggantung maksudnya.

Dia mendongak cepat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menatapku dalam sorot kegelisahan.

Keheningan berhasil terbentuk sesaat sebelum bunyi goresan ujung pena pada serat kertas notesnya kembali mengisi keheningan.

 _"Apa aku boleh berharap?"_

Aku tergugu melihat pertanyaan yang dia goreskan. Tangannya terhenti menulis, Dia tidak menunjukkannya padaku. Jaehyun masih tertunduk.

Aku diam, membiarkan detak jam digital di sudut ruangan mengisi kesepian.

"— tentu saja. Tentu saja boleh."

.

Ada rasa sesak ketika mengatakannya, rasa sesak seperti merelakan sang kekasih untuk orang lain. Tapi siapa aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa.

"Tapi, mainkan sekali lagi sebuah sonata untukku," lanjutku membuatnya mengangguk dan kemudian beranjak menuju kursi singgasananya yang ada di hadapan piano.

Aku masih duduk di kursi kayu yang menyangga tubuhku sejak aku masuk ruangan ini. Membiarkannya memainkan melodi Konserto Piano nomor satu milikTchaikovsky.

Mencoba memejamkan mataku saat permainannya semakin membuatku terlarut sebentar kemudian aku membuka mataku dan melihatmu sudah tersenyum di sisinya, turut menikmati permainan pianonya.

Aku tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana kau datang.

Apa kalian tahu ada yang gelisah di sini? Gelisah di antara kalian?

.

.

.

 _Cinta terasa benar-benar membakar ketika pesan kau dengar: Padamkan Nyalanya_

.

Aku masih duduk di kursi kayu.

Mengamati sebuah proses yang terjadi dan berhasil membuatku hangus menjadi abu dalam perasaanabsurdyang aku rasakan di antara kalian.

Aku tahu kau menyadari keberadaanku yang sejak tadi berusaha mengabaikanmu saat kita sama-sama menikmati dentingan nada yang dihasilakan sentuhan lembut jemarinya.

Kau — Johnny, sosok yang berhasil membuatnya keluar dari kesepiannya kini tengah mengusap kedua pipi mulusnya. Kalian saling menatap dan itu membuatku sedikit merasa — muak.

Dia mengambil notes —yang tadi sempat kau ambilkan dari kursi kayu yang ia duduki saat ia berbicara denganku, dia kembali menulis.

 _"Johnny-bear aku ingin mendengarkan sebuah cerita,"_ kebiasaanmu membaca dengan keras goresan tinta Jaehyun tidak akan hilang, seakan kau sedang mengejekku.

"Cerita apa?" tanyamu seraya memandang heran pada sosoknya.

 _"Apa pun, aku hanya ingin mendengar cerita,"_

Kau terkekeh, aku mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah—"

Kau memulai ceritamu seakan kau pendongeng profesional, aku menatap kalian dari ekor mataku kemudian menatap langit yang masih mendung tanpa sinar matahari. Samar aku masih mendengar suaramu yang mengalun lancar bercerita tentang seorang tuna wicara yang berhasil menarik perhatian seorang pangeran negeri antah berantah.

Cih, aku tahu kau menceritakan kisah kalian.

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang –lagi-lagi– merona karenamu.

Aku mencoba menarik napas penjang, menenangkan bara rasa yang menghimpit hatiku sejak melihat kedekatan kalian, dan perubahan pada dirinya.

Rasa panas menyerang relungku seakan membakar setiap perasaanabsurdyang aku rasakan pada—

.

.

—Dia

Pada _nya_ ,Jung Jaehyun.

.

.

Pemandangan di hadapanku tidak baik untuk kesehatan perasaanku. Aku mengambil tasku dan beranjak pergi membuka pintu.

Bahkan dia tidak menyadari aku pergi meninggalkannya denganmu di ruang musik yang menggemakan lantunan suara tawa kalian atau hanya suara tawamu? Entahlah.

Haruskah aku padamkan bara perasaanabsurdini?

.

.

.

 _Kenapa mesti kaukatakan aku tampak begitu gugup_

.

Aku berdiri di hadapanmu yang menjulang tinggi di koridor kampus. Beberapa mahasiswa memandang ke arah kita, lebih tepatnya ke arahmu.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Johnny _sunbae_?"tanyaku memandang malas ke arahmu yang masih menatapku lama.

Apakah ini yang Jaehyun rasakan saat kau memandangnya dengan matamu? —merasa terintimidasi.

Kau menyeringai singkat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya sore ini."

' _Deg_ '

Sebuah hantaman telak seakan menerjang tepat pada ulu hatiku. Aku membelalakkan mataku, ekspresiku tidak lagi malas dan ogah-ogahan namun gurat gugup aku yakin tercetak jelas pada wajahku.

Gugup akan apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan kalian.

Gugup pada semua pikiran-pikiran yang melintas di otakku.

Gugup pada kemungkinan jawabannya —meski sebenarnya aku sudah mendapatkan gambaran 50% yakin apa jawaban yang akan dia berikan nantinya.

Gugup pada 50% jawabannya yang aku yakini kau akan mengiyakan perasaanmu.

Gugup pada nasib hatiku yang terlihat akan terkoyak –

"Aku harap kau memberiku izin."

Suaramu membuatku semakin tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku ragu.

Kau menghela nafas berat.

"Doyoung, kau adalah sosok _hyung_ yang berarti untuknya."

Aku memicingkan mataku, "Maksudmu?"

Kau tersenyum tulus, "Kau yang selama ini menemani Jaehyun dalam keheningan hidupnya yang tak pernah bisa mengutarakan suaranya, kau yang mengajarkan piano yang kini sangat berarti padanya, kau yang selalu membantunya saat ia kesulitan mengutarakan pikirannya-"

Aku terdiam, sebegitu berartikah diriku untuknya di matamu?

"Karena itu aku ingin meminta izin padamu, biarkan kini aku yang akan menemani Jaehyun, biarkan aku yang mendengarkan permainan pianonya –aku tidak bisa bermain piano- setidaknya aku tidak ingin menghilangkan apa yang berarti untuknya, biarkan aku menjadi bibirnya untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan."

Aku semakin terpuruk.

Kesimpulannya kau ingin menggantikan posisi ku untuknya setelah ini?

Bagus! Lalu setelah ini akan menjadi apa aku tanpanya?

"Apa boleh?"

Aku semakin gugup memikirkan semua hal yang secara random berputar dalam pikiranku.

.

.

'-Jika aku tidak mengizinkanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Keegoisanku kini tengah Berjaya- sepertinya.

.

.

.

 _Ada jarak yang harus ditempuh sampai suasana siap menerima kita_

Aku memandang kau yang kini memeluknya dan sesekali mencium keningnya lembut, memberikan sisa riak keegoisan kembali menggerogoti perasaanku.

Aku menghela nafas pelan mencoba kembali mengabaikan kalian.

Ternyata aku memang lemah padanya, ternyata aku tetap memikirkan kebahagiaannya.

Sudut hati kiriku berusaha untuk memenangkan keegoisanku, tapi ternyata aku tetap takluk pada gambaran kebahagiaan yang akan ia dapatkan saat aku membiarkanmu meminangnya menjadi pujaan hatimu layaknya seorang pujangga.

Sesaat setelah aku mengatakan pikiran egoisku aku langsung meralatnya.

.

"-namun,aku akan mengizinkanmu meski kau tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan."

.

Saat itu aku melanjutkan dengan cepat apa yang aku mulai.

Aku bersandar pada pohon yang lurus dengan kaca ruang music, karena kaca itu aku bisa melihatmu yang kini sibuk menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidangmu.

Sejak kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih, sedikit banyak aku berusaha menghindari kalian.

Alasan konyol yang selalu aku katakan saat dia bertanya kenapa aku sering tidak datang ke ruang musik adalah 'sibuk'. Kambing hitam yang tak akan melayangkan protes karena sering aku gunakan sebagai tameng pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Kenyataannya— aku berusaha untuk menggerus perasaanabsurdyang kurasakan padanya.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang musik saat melihat kau tertawa tanpa suara, aku ingin melihatmu tertawa sejak dulu.

'Cklek'

Aku membuka pintu ruang musik dan kalian menghentikan kegiatan kalian menatap ke arahku.

"Hai Jae?" celetukku kaku.

Dia tersenyum simpul kemudian berlari ke arahku dan memelukku.

"Dia merindukanmu," suaramu membuatku menatapmu dan membalas pelukannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Jaehyun."

Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukanmu dan berlari ke arah tasnya yang tergeletak dan mengambil notes kesayangannya

Aku melirik ke arahmu yang menatapnya dengan sorot teduh, sangat berbeda saat dia menatap tajam padaku dan yang lain.

"Kenapa kau menjauhi kami?" celetukmu membuatku terdiam.

Aku terkekeh kemudian dan menatapmu sebentar, "Aku hanya merasa ada jarak yang harus aku tempuh sampai aku siap menerima kegilaanmu."

Nada suaraku terdengar sarkastis. Kau mendengus pelan kemudian menyambutnya yang berlari ke arah kita.

Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi polosnya

Aku masih menempuh jarak tak kasat mata untuk menerima suasana ini.

.

.

.

 _Tidak ada cinta yang pilu, cinta selalu merdu_

.

Hujan kembali mengguyur sang pertiwi, aku menatap ke atas, membiarkan sebuah keheningan yang melingkupiku menjadi selimut dalam kedinginan yang mulai menyergap.

Aku mendengar suara knop pintu yang terputar membuatku –entah karena alasan apa- segera berlari dan bersembunyi di balik papan yang baru saja di pasang sebagai sekat beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tidak ada siapa siapa." Aku mendengar suaramu.

"Kita masuk Jaehyun -er kita keringkan dulu badanmu, kau bisa demam jika basah seperti itu."

Aku masih bersandar pada papan yang kini menghalangiku dari pandangan kalian.

"Kenapa kau menerjang hujan, huh?" suaramu mengisi kembali keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Samar aku mendengar suara seperti goresan pena di serat kertas. Dia menulis lagi?

 _"Aku merindukan Johnny hyung"_

Kembali suaramu terdengar saat kau membaca tulisannya, kemudian suara tawamu membuat kehangatan datang perlahan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, tapi aku tidak mau kau sakit dear, lain kali jangan hujan-hujanan, mengerti?"

Kulihat ia tersenyum dan menulis lagi.

 _"Tapi aku merindukanmu Johnny-bear"_

Kau kembali terkekeh dan memeluk lembut tubuh Jaehyun yang masih memakai bajunya yang lembab karena hujan.

"Apa yang kau rindukan dariku?"

 _"Rindu suara kamu, kepada cinta"_

Kau dan aku sama sama terdiam setelah kau membaca tulisan Jaehyun. Kau tersenyum simpul lalu memeluknya semakin erat, mencium keningnya.

"Tapi suaraku tidak merdu," ujarmu pelan.

Jaehyun kembali menulis dengan posisi masih kau peluk dari samping sehingga ia masih bisa tetap menulis.

 _"Suara kepada cinta tak harus merdu tapi tak pernah pilu, karena cinta selalu merdu"_

Kau dan aku sama sama tersenyum, dengan perlahan kau memagut bibirnya lembut.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku mendengar suara cintamu, Jaehyun"

Aku terhenyak.

Namun setidaknya kini aku yakin, perasaan ku padanya hanyalah sebuah perasaan kehilangan karena sifat keposesifanku.

-Mungkin

 _ **Do Re Mi Fa So La Si**_

 _Aku tidak akan melanjutkannya, karena kisahku dengannya aku anggap berakhir pada titik nada Si. Dan karena aku tidak akan kembali lagi kedalam fase awal, kembali pada bayangan sosokmu. Biarkan aku merajut kisah ku ini sendiri, walau tidak pernah berujung dan berhenti pada titik akhir. Setidaknya aku yakin, akan banyak nada nada indah yang dapat kumainkan_ _-seorang diri._ _Tanpa harus berlari lagi kebelakang._

~ **END** ~

 **A/N :**

Ini adalah remake dari cerita lama favorit saya dengan judul yang sama, saya lupa authornya karena dia juga sudah off dari berabad lalu(?)

err... oke.. how 'bout this one?


End file.
